Falla Soulbinder
Falla Soulbinder (more to be added here) Statistics Name: Falla Soulbinder Race: Githzerai Gender: Female Alignment: Class: Wilder/Binder Deity: Fa Age (Deian Years): 83 Age (Earth Years): 64 Weapon: Winter Blade, a +3 Deep Crystal Shortsword with Frost Touch Notable Mechanics: 50ft speed, +9 modifier on dex Languages: Oceanic, Elven, Celestial, Infernal, Slaad, and her favored language, Gith. Notable Behaviors: She levitates rather than stands when she isn't moving quickly, she also acts out of character every once in a while, due to the influence that her vestiges have over her, whether that be dancing rather than walking, insisting on owning THAT particular copper piece, or acting paranoid. Appearance Height: 6'6" Weight: 176lb Eyes: Violet Hair: Bald Armor: Shadowsilk Leather Falla generally wears a grey robe over her armor, which she stows away when combat is imminent. She wears black clothes underneath it, nothing particularly notable, as she doesn't put stock in physical appearance. Background Falla was born to a colony of Githzerai living on a piece of Astral Driftmetal on the Astral Plane. Her colony shared their home with an Astral Dragon. The Dragon taught the Githzerai psionics beyond their heritage, and the Githzerai aided it in raiding the Githyanki and fighting those that weren't native to the plane. As Falla grew up, she excelled at psionics, becoming a prominent Wilder in her community. By the age of 20, she decided to travel, to see what she could learn from other planes. She first shifted over to the Material Plane. She traveled to Djera, where she worked as a student at the University of the Sands. She felt that she had learned all the college could teach her after 8 years training, and moved on to the Royal Library of Eyos. After about a few months, she realized she was in the wrong place. At that point she went to the Library of Bellheime, which dwarfed the royal library in size and breadth of subjects. There she spent a few years, and by the time she turned 33, she had read the majority of the ever-expanding collection there. At that point she moved on to Pax, where she learned quite a bit about the Planes, and complimented her knowledge of the arcane with that of the divine. She became a powerful Mystic Theurge, capable of blasting someone full of fire, and then curing them with positive energy. After gaining some proficiency in the magics taught in the celestial planes, she traveled across, CAEde, the Abyss, and Inferna. She traveled there for years, until, at the age of 51, she met an Archfiend, whose name she can't recall. He told her of a magic more powerful than what she could comprehend. He tempted her with knowledge, and she succumbed. She traded away her magical prowess in exchange for a new form of magic. Pact Magic. She can now remember all those years learning the secrets of the Arcane and Divine, but doesn't remember the power she learned. The Archfiend has that, taking away her knowledge of who he was with the rest of the knowledge he took. Nevertheless, she spent the next years expanding on her Binding magic, performing new rituals, and expanding on old, to gain greater power over those on the edge of existence. She spent years traveling the planes, slipping between the fabric of the universe, accompanied only by the consciousness' in her mind that stemmed from her new magic. It was during this time, traveling across the Plane of Shadow, that she was summoned by the Archfiend Mehdok to the Dark Games. And it is there that she fights alongside you. Category:NPCs Category:Characters